1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extra hand adjustable bottle holder feeder and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable bottle holding apparatus for allowing a parent to perform other activities while a baby is being fed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of extra hand adjustable bottle holder feeder is known in the prior art. More specifically, extra hand adjustable bottle holder feeder heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,603,479; 5,489,075; 5,704,505; 4,114,847; 4,989,811; and 5,135,189.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable bottle holding apparatus. The inventive device includes a flexible elongate tubular member having a first end and a second end; and also includes a clamping member securely attached to the first end of the flexible elongate tubular member with the clamping member having a first clamping portion hingedly attached to a second clamping portion for clamping about an object such as a frame of a crib; and further includes a first arcuate member hingedly attached to a second arcuate member and being lockingly fastened about a bottle with a ring member being fitted about a bottle and with the first and second arcuate members being lockingly fastened about the ring member.
In these respects, the adjustable bottle holding apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a parent to perform other activities while a baby is being fed.